The Unexplainable Deaths
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: "Have you heard of the rumors about some Chat room called 'The Black Page?" "The Black Page? Oh yeah...I know those rumors...pretty creepy right?" "Yeah, I'm thinking of checking it out." "If those rumors are true I'm staying away from that chat room. No way in hell am I gonna go missing like those 3 girls did when they went on the chat room." "Oh come on! nothing will happen!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: ****_HEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW SORTY THAT I'LL ADMIT WILL HAVE ONLY AND I MEAN 13 CHAPTERS OF WRITING._**

**_IT IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE GAME 'CALLING' AND HOMESTUCK. I WOULD TAKE THE SCENARIOS FROM CALLING AND TWEAK THEM TO MY TASTE. EACH TROLL NEEDS TO HAVE ONE OC TO KILL THEM. THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN!_**

**_ALL I NEED IS:_**

NAME:

AGE:

APPEARANCE:

WHICH TROLL DO YOU WANT TO KILL:

_**AND THAT IS ALL. I NEED 12 OC CHARACTERS TO KILL ONE TROLL PER OC.**_

_**I HOPE YOU ALL SUBMIT SOMETHING AND KEEP UP WITH THE STORY!**_

_**GET CREATIVE!**_  
** ~L.O.S.I.D~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Page

apocalypseArisen [AA] joined chat.

AA: hmm i guess n0 0ne is here...

adiosToreador joined chat.

AT: oH UH, hEY i DIDNT EXPECT SOMEONE TO ACTUALLY BE HERE,,,

AA: hell0 are y0u here f0r the same reas0n im here f0r?

AT: tHE RUMORS?

AA: yeah they were pretty interesting

AT: tHEY WERE, tURNS OUT IT'S JUST SOME ORDINARY CHATROOM,,,

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

TA: 2up look2 liike ii'm not the only one who heard about the rumor2

AA: hell0 ta yes we t00 heard ab0ut the rum0rs

AT: yEAH, tURNS OUT TO BE SOME CHAT WITH FAKE RUMORS

TA: oh well that 2uck2 iit was iinterestiing two

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

AA: here f0r the same reas0n?

CG: WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS THIS?

CG: ITS JUST A CHATROOM, NOTHING SPECIAL. FUCKING RUMORS.

TA: pretty much

AT: wELL, THERE HASNT BEEN ANYTHING, uH, dIFFERENT AS OF NOW

TA: the rumor2 got u2 all ii gue22

CG: HOW MUCH DOES ANYONE WANNA BET IT'S A TRICK TO GETTING US ALL EMBARRASSED BECAUSE CURIOUSITY, LIKE A BITCH, GOT THE BETTER OF US?

TA: ii cant agree more cg

AT: wELL, wE DONT KNOW YET, lETS UH, nOT JYNX OURSELVES,,

arsenicCatnip [AC] joined chat.

AT: oH, hELLO,

AC: :33 hello! what's evurryone doing?

CG: GREAT. SOMEONE ELSE GOT LURED INTO THIS IDIOTIC CHATROOM.

TA: hey, aa do you happen two be aliive?

AA: 0h im here s0rry i was just watching the chat g0 0n

TA: we are ok ii gue22. waiitiing for whatever the hell ii2 2uppo2ed to happen, ac.

AT: tHIS IS UH, kINDA TIRING, i WANT TO LEAVE,

AC: :33 oh i s33 well were the ruumors just a lie then?

CG: DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE GETTING SCARED.

AT: oK, uH, nO, iM NOT i JUST FIND IT BORING, kINDA,

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

GA: Hello Everyone

AC: :33 well it is burring! and i just got here!

CG: MORE FUCKASSES. GREAT.

AC: :33 herro!

AT: oH, sTOP IT, cG, tHAT ISNT VERY UH, pOLITE,

AA: still here just watching f0r anything suspici0us maybe

AC: :33 ga ignore cg we just have a sour puss in the chatruum

TA: yea, he2 ju2t actiing tough.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] Joined chat.

CG: ILL SHOW YOU TOUGH.

GC: H3Y 3V3RYON3 :]

GA: All Of This Simply Because Of Rumors And Yet Not A Thing Has Yet To Occur

GC: SO 1 GU3SS 4LL OF YOU H4V3 H34RD OF TH3S3 1NT3R3S1NG RUMORS 4S 1 H4V3

AT: yUP, bUT, uH, nOTHING HAS HAPPENED, gC,

GC: TH1S CH4T LOOKS L1K3 4 R3GUL4R CH4T HOW BOR1NG!

CG: I WONDER JUST HOW MANY DUMBASSES WILL FALL FOR THIS FUCKING TRICK.

arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.

AG: heeeeey everyone! How's it going ;;;;)

Kuroneko joined chat.

Hello.

AA: hell0

TA: 2up

CG: GREAT, SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THIS FUCKING RETARDED CHAT.

AT: uH, hEY AG

GC: H3Y TH3R3 :]

AG: so THIS is the 8lack page everyone has 8een spreading rumors about? Pfft this is worthless then! Nothing is even happening, how 8oring and I Just got here!

What do you mean rumors? I come here everyday to meet new people, there are no rumors...

AT: uH YEAH I'M GONNA LEAVE IF NOTHING IS HAPPENING,,,

TA: me two

AA: I agree

CG: WHY WAIT? WE SHOULD JUST FUCKING LEAVE.

centaursTesticle [CT] joined chat.

CT: D- he110 every0ne.

CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING COMMENT ON YOUR SCREEN NAME.

CT: D- ...

AA: we all have weird screen names so what is the problem

TA: aa ii2 riight 2o nevermind the fuckiing 2creen name2

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkErS :o)

AA: hell0

TA: welcome to the boriing a22 2iite you know a2 the black page

TC: HeHeHe sO YoU HeArD AbOuT ThE WiCkEd sHiT As wElL?

AT: yUP,,,

GA: Agreed

GC: H3H3H3 YUP

CG: YEAH WHATEVER.

AC: :33 yes s33ms so

CT: D- yes, it seems as though we a11 came here for the same reason.

AG: I guess. It's so 8oooooooring!

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.

CA: hey wwhat's up?

CG: OH GOD. NOT ANOTHER ONE.

CA: wwhat is your problem.

CG: EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING CHAT. THAT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM.

GA: Cg Calm Down

CG: WHAT IF I DON'T?

AC: :33 yourr making it wuurse its Just some false ruumors CG

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined chat.

CC: )(ey everyone! 38D

CG: GOD, WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE COMING FROM!? THESE RUMORS ARE SO FUCKING FAKE. NOTHING IS GOING ON SO WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE STILL HERE? I MEAN REALLY OF NOTHING HAPPENED WHY IS EVERYONE STILL CHOOSING TO STAY- WHAT THE FUCK?

CC: o)( my...

AA: what happened cg

TA: what happened?

AT: sOMETHING, uH, wRONG CG?

TC: WhAt'S Up bRo?

CA: you havve problems CG

AC: :33 what's wurrong?

_you hear your cellphone ring and you picked it up._

AA: "Hello?"

TA: "Hello?"

AT: "Uh...Hello?"

CG: "Who the Fuck is this?"

AC: "Herro? Who is this?"

GA: "Hello. May I ask whose calling?"

GC: "Hey, who's this?"

AG: "Hellooooo! May I knooooow who is booooothering me?"

CT: "Greetings...may I know who this is?"

TC: "Hehehe hey what's the name of the motherfucker that's calling me?"

CA: "Wwhat is it? I'm busy at the moment."

CC: "Hiiii! Can I know who this is?"

_ You hear nothing but static on the other line and you become puzzled. You pulled the phone from your ear and looked at the screen, the call is still going and it never disconnected. That was last thing you remembered from your visit to the black page..._


	3. Chapter 3: Aradia Megido

**Chapter 2: Aradia Megido**

You woke up to a splitting headache and you pushed yourself up and felt cool metal underneath you. You looked to the floor and wondered where you were, "What the...?" You looked up and you were in the factory your mom worked in.

_"Hey mom I came to drop off the lunch you forgot at home." You mom turns and sees the lunch held out to her, she chuckled and grabbed the bag and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. _

_"Thanks sweetie I was in such a rush today I didn't think I would have gotten here on time." You giggled and kissed her cheek. You looked around and smoke had escaped the forges and melting pots. You waved the smoke and coughed a bit. "Yeah, It's pretty smokey in here you should get home so the smoke doesn't affect your breathing" She kissed your cheek and turned you and gave you a light shove towards the exit. You coughed and laughed and began to walk away you turned and waved to her._

_"Alright, get home safe okay Mom?" She had waved back and smiled._

_"Okay sweetie! be safe!" You walked out of the factory._

_You walked home and entered your house, twisting the keys and pulling them out of the keyhole. You put them into your dress pocket and walked in closing the door behind you. You walked up the stairs and felt your phone vibrate. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and clicked it on. _

_1 New Message From: Angela_

_You unlocked your phone and clicked the message notification and read the message. _

_Angela: Hey have your heard of some chat room named 'The Black Page'? I heard 3 high school girls went missing after they went on it and were never found since!_

_You quirked your lips and began tapping your screen entering letters._

_Me: What do you mean? I don't quite believe that..._

_You soon got a quick reply, she seems interested in talking to you about this..._

_Angela: I'm serious! Those girls haven't be found at all! I even asked their school to see if it was true. Turns out it was!_

_You walked up to your room and sat at your computer desk, you rubbed your temples and looked down at the text message. You picked it back up and began to type._

_Me: Are you sure? _

_Angela: Positive!_

_You decided that you would check it out. _

_Me: Fine. Send me a link I'll prove that it's not real._

_You soon got the link and typed it in to your internet browser. The website went through and a chat room had popped up. You began typing._

_apocalypseArisen [AA] joined chat._

_AA: hmm i guess n0 0ne is here..._

_You sat there and stared at the screen and waited for something to happen. Nothing._

You pushed up and got onto your feet, You looked around holding your Long skirt up as you walked around. You continued to walk, you come to a big staircase, you looked up and held the railing and began to walk up the stairs.

Once you got to the top of the stairs, you overlooked the factory. Searching for some way of escaping. Behind you a sound of keys clatter behind you and you turned quickly. Your gaze fixed on the floor, a sliver pair of keys lid in front of you. You knelt down and picked them up, rubbing the small amount of dust off the tag the keys read: "Office keys" Does This mean the these could be the keys to your mom's office as well? Her office should be around here. Maybe you can find something, a clue at least! You looked around and down the stairs, there was no door. You continued to walk on the catwalk and kept your eyes open for any doors.

You walked and walked, your feet began to ache and there was no where to rest. You probably won't rest at all, the situation had been enough pressure on you! You're stuck in a factory with no way to escape! You hear...ringing? Much like a phone, maybe someone is here? You turned around and walked in the direction of the ringtone, your fist was clentched to your chest. Heart beating fast, you walk up to a door and looked up. There was a hole in the window, you leaned down and looked through the hole. There was a cellphone on the floor, it began to ring loudly, you looked around the room, there wasn't much in the room. Your gaze returned to the book and you see the face of a young girl stare back at you, you screamed and fell back. Landing on the floor, a hole was in the door. You stared at the ringing phone, the young girl bent down and picked it up. Disappearing, leaving with a laugh that filled the col, dead air.

You held your chest and panted, "Wha..? What the hell was that!?" You slowly got up and reached for the knob, turning it. It was locked, you pulled out the set of silver keys and began to use each key to find the right one...None of them worked, "God damn it..." You sighed and looked around. "I guess I have to keep searching..." You kept your hand to your chest and you ventured forward and came to another room, you turned the knob and opened it. Thank god it wasn't locked. You opened the door and walked into the room, it was a break room. You looked around the room, there was a couch, a desk and computer, shelf and a mini fridge. You wandered around the room and looked up and down the shelf trying to find something out of place. Your gaze fixed onto a calender besides the shelf, it was marked. A red circle pointed out one week, 12, 13,14, 15, 16, 17, 18...you grazed your finger against the paper. looking around you see a small vault besides the door, walking up to it you looked at the lock. It had enough space for four numbers. "What the...how do I solve this?"

You searched the entire room, the couch, under the couch, in the shelves and mini fridge. You walked up to the desk and tried to turn on the computer, it didn't work. "Hmmm..." You looked down to the drawers and opened them, finding nothing but office supplies. You opened the bottom one and you find a journal. "What do we have here?" Picking it up, you dusted the cover off, you opened the journal and began to read.

_"Where am I...? I don't know how I got here but all I know is is that chatroom. The Black Page...? I think that was the name...I'm scared, I'm seeing things, I hope it's just my imagination. I heard a scream, I think I'm gonna go check it out. Hopefully I'm still alive to write more things down."_

"...A scream?" You hear and eerie chuckle and you turned around, looking at the door. You held the journal and walked torwards the door and you opened it, finding nothing. It was normal like the first time you walked down this hall...After that encounter with the young girl. Who was she anyway? You exited the room, you'll come back later. Maybe you can find something to unlock that vault. You continued to walk and another clatter echoed. You jumped and looked around the darkness, "Is anyone there?"

**A/N: Okay so I decided to separate the chaters. So the story can be lengthy. I hope you liked the story so far!**


End file.
